The present invention relates to satellite images, and more specifically, to enhancing observation resolution using continuous learning.
Images obtained with orbiting satellites are used in numerous applications such as mapping, border control, infrastructure and regional planning, agricultural and environmental monitoring, intelligence gathering, and biodiversity conservation, for example. In satellite imagery, spatial resolution refers to the pixel size of an image representing the surface area being measured, and temporal resolution refers to the amount of time between imagery collection periods for a given surface location. Some satellites can obtain images at the same viewing angle every 5 or 15 minutes while others can only revisit the same viewing angle every 5 or more days, for example. A satellite with relatively high temporal resolution (i.e., one that revisits the same surface location relatively more often) can have relatively low spatial resolution compared with a satellite with relatively lower temporal resolution. Enhancing the observation resolution of the satellite with relatively higher temporal resolution but relatively lower spatial resolution using continuous learning would provide higher spatial resolution at higher temporal resolution.